


Northern Downpour Sends Its Love

by jeonghooniesan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghooniesan/pseuds/jeonghooniesan
Summary: Fate really is funny when you meet your ex again after years of not seeing each other in the train during rush hour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot of dojae.
> 
> I got inspired on writing this because I met my ex in the train the other day, but didn't turn out like the way it happened in this fic haha

It was Friday, 6 in the evening, strong rains roaring in the streets, when Doyoung finds himself in the middle of a chaos of bodies in the train. It was already a struggle to step inside the train, but being in the cart is suffocating enough to convince him that his fatigue does not exist.

He still has papers to grade and a lesson to prepare for - being a social science teacher really does something to his brain, or being a teacher itself does something to the brain. It’s no joke being an educator, and whenever he steps at the door step of his apartment, all he craves for is the comfort of his bed. But he can’t for the demand of being an effective teacher requires every energy and brain cell one has. Sometimes it pains Doyoung to see people not appreciating their teachers.

Doyoung is having those days where he is in his tunnel-vision state, listing down everything he has to do in his head; a mind-palace of some sorts. Even if his keys are digging on his thighs painfully, or how his stomach rumbles inside him, all he think about is his students and their grades.

Doyoung is suddenly hit with a surge of sleepiness, and despite instincts saying not to, he closes his eyes to at least alleviate the fatigue. The train passes two stations when he’s suddenly being pushed forward, having the door of the train open behind him. He shoots his eyes open, feeling a warm body press up against him.

All he could say is that he’s speechless. In situations like these, he would say sorry and blame rush hour, but he suddenly goes silent. The man on front of him was looking at him with probably the same surprised face Doyoung is also sporting.

“Doyoung.” He says in a whisper, eyes searching for any answer.

“Jaehyun.” He whispers back, and he never imagined he would say that name ever again.

Jung Jaehyun was the love of his life back when they were college. Met during an organization event, Doyoung was the group facilitator while Jaehyun was his participant. It really wasn’t special, there wasn’t any birds chirping or rays of sunlight shining when they first met. It was more of a mess of humor and lovely smiles. Doyoung was first to ask for his number, but Jaehyun was first to ask him out. It worked well, really well that everyone doesn’t see any one of them without the other. Doyoung’s identity is Jaehyun and Jaehyun is his. 

And that was their downfall.

Doyoung doesn’t want to blame Jaehyun; oh how he wants to lie to himself everyday to save their relationship. But sometimes, life doesn’t work out that way.

~

_ It was finals week of his third year when Doyoung finds himself cooped up in the library. He convinced himself to stay out of the house since it was already empty without his boyfriend present in it. Jaehyun’s exams ended earlier than everyone - 2 days earlier to be specific - and that gave him and his classmates the liberty and freedom to drink their hearts out. Doyoung wanted to accompany him because he knows how Jaehyun is when he’s drunk, but he has a final to study for. Doyoung trusts Jaehyun to take care of himself, so he doesn’t have to fret much. _

_ It was only it was 2 in the morning when he gets a text message from Jaehyun’s classmate.  _

_ Hey dude. Come get your boyfriend. He’s doing something stupid. _

_ Doyoung doesn’t hesitate to pack up his bag and leave it to the librarian present - he’s friends with all the library staff and he is very thankful. _

_ Doyoung remembers the bar Jaehyun told him a few dinners ago and runs. When he arrives, he sees Jaehyun’s classmates outside, either smoking or just chilling, laughing. _

_ “Yo, Jae! Your hubby is here!” One of his classmates say with a smile and Doyoung smiles back. _

_ But his smiles slowly fades as everyone makes way for Doyoung. He sees Jaehyun making out with someone else, a woman who is obviously there just to rile Jaehyun up, and it makes Doyoung sick. _

_ “Jae! I told you Doyoung is here!” His classmates shouts again, and Jaehyun breaks the kiss but not his gaze on the woman he was making out with. _

_ “Fuck off, guys. He’s studying right now. He won’t have time for me.” _

_ Doyoung swallows a breath and finally speaks. “It’s like you’re saying I won’t sacrifice my whole life for you. But I guess this has only been a one sided thing.” Jaehyun quickly turns to Doyoung’s voice and he freezes. His classmates say a blurr of ‘ooh’s and ‘buuurn’ around them, but Doyoung can only feel tears in his eyes. “If you want to talk, I’ll be at home.” And he runs, ignoring Jaehyun’s scream of his name. _

_ He gets home and he downs 2 glasses of water, running his hands through his hair like how Jaehyun would to relax him to sleep. He tries to calm him heart, giving himself all the lies he could come up to take all the blame on something else other than him. _

_ It felt like forever when Jaehyun finally runs in their shared apartment. “Doyoung?" Jaehyun looks around to look for Doyoung. "It’s not what you think.” _

_ Doyoung is already crying when he sees his boyfriend's disheveled state and the lone hickey on his neck. “I really wish it wasn’t, Jaehyun.” He says between his hiccuping breaths. _

_ Jaehyun quickly runs towards him, reaching up to wipe away the tears from his face. Doyoung flinches and Jaehyun’s sad face breaks his heart. _

_ “I was drunk and-” _

_ “Was it really that? Is it really that simple? I don’t even smell alcohol on you.” Doyoung inturrupts him. _

_ “Doyoung, I-” _

_ “Did I do something wrong to have you turn your back against me?” _

_ “No! It’s just…” _

_ “Just what, Jaehyun? Finish that sentence, please.” Doyoung moves away from Jaehyun’s touch and walks away. Being close to him right now is making him want to forgive Jaehyun in an instant. _

_ “It’s-” _

_ “Is it because you’re sick of me? Is it because I get mad at you too much? Or is it because everyone doesn’t see you as Jaehyun anymore and only sees you as the valedictorian’s lover-” _

_ “Yes, Doyoung!” Jaehyun shouts, and that shuts Doyoung up. There was silence between them because Doyoung knows how everyone calls Jaehyun. ‘Hey, you’re that smart kid’s boyfriend, right?’ or ‘right, you’re boyfriends with that genius?’ and it doesn’t go unnoticed how Jaehyun’s smile falters. “Yes, okay? I hate that I have to live behind your shadow! Even teachers go to me just to get to you!” Doyoung could feel Jaehyun’s anger and he just stays quiet. “I hate how no one knows me as me. They don’t bother knowing my name, Doyoung! Do you know how pathetic that is? I love you but fuck… Can I really live as that kid who’s dating the prodigy? I have pride, Doyoung, and I can’t live with someone who only damages it. You’re so toxic-" And that’s when he stops, not because he’s finished saying what he wants to say, but because he regrets saying it. “Wait- no. I didn’t mean that, Doyoung-” _

_ “Then leave.” Doyoung doesn’t hesitate to say. “You think I’m toxic? Then get out.” He says. His voice is quivering and tears continuously flow from his eyes. _

_ “No, Doyoung. You can’t do this-” _

_ “Yes, Jaehyun. Yes, I can.” _

_ “You’re not toxic, Doyoung. Please-” Jaehyun walks forward to reach for his hand, but Doyoung moves away. _

_ “You just said it, Jae. Now leave.”  _

_ Jaehyun stares at Doyoung with sadness. “But… I love you.” _

_ Doyoung looks at Jaehyun and stops himself from breaking down. “No, you don’t.” He says, turning away. _

_ Jaehyun leaves. _

_ And Doyoung aces his exam. _

~

That was the last time they talked. When Doyoung graduated, Jaehyun was there in the crowd. He wanted to cry when he was bowing with his diploma on hand and his medals around his neck, he wanted to cry when he was doing his valedictorian speech, but he didn’t. That was also the last time he saw Jaehyun. The last thing he heard about Jaehyun was that he went to California to get his degree for masters, but that was 5 years ago.

7 years later, fate played a game and now Doyoung is right on front of Jaehyun, both with surprised faces.

“Hey.” Jaehyun says quietly, just to fill the dead air between them.

“Hi.” Doyoung says with equal silence.

“Uh… It’s been a long time since I last saw you.” He says, shy.

“Yeah. You went to my graduation." He says. "That was the last time I saw you.” And Jaehyun's eyes go wide.

“You saw me?”

Doyoung hesitates. “I always look for you after we broke up. But stopped when I graduated.”

“Oh…” 

There was silence again when the train stops on a station. Doyoung gets pushed forward towards Jaehyun, and Jaehyun catches him, wrapping an arm around his waist while his other hand holds on a handle to keep them standing. “Careful.” Jaehyun says, and it surprises Doyoung.

It just feels like when they first dated, the comfortable gestures, eyes dazzling, and skin warm. Doyoung hasn’t admitted it in so long, since all his attention was on teaching, but he misses this.

No. Actually, he misses Jaehyun.

Doyoung was about to say something, mouth opening, when Jaehyun speaks up first. “I missed you.”

Doyoung heart skips in beats and he hasn’t felt that way in so long. He just smiles. “I missed you, too.”

Silence. “Doyoung…” Jaehyun swallows a breath. “Want to grab coffee on the next stop?”

Doyoung smiles, wide and reassuring. And without hesitation, he says.

“I’d love to.”


	2. You Are At The Top Of My Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the continuation hehe i wrote it in like an hour and a half hahaha hope you like it

"I didn’t go through my masters for business management.” Jaehyun surprises him.

They’re in a coffee shop filled with college students cramming information into their brain, just like how they would back when they were in college. It surprised Doyoung how Jaehyun’s preference in coffee changed; from the bitter iced americano to the sweet caramel coffee jelly. 

They have only took their orders and sat themselves down just minutes ago, and Jaehyun is already giving him information that was too much to process inside his brain. 

Doyoung just gives Jaehyun a confused face. “What do you mean? Don’t you want to take over your dad’s company?”

Jaehyun looks out the window, sentiment in his eyes, and the rain is still roaring on pavement. “My sister can handle that.” He says. “It’s just…” Jaehyun turns to him. “When I graduated and went to California, when I _ actually  _ started my lessons under business management, it didn’t feel right to me. I was never really happy with what I was taking up.” Jaehyun takes a sip from his drink, and swipes his tongue on his lower lip to catch the excess sugar. Doyoung unknowingly follows it, and his fingers fidget on his cup of coffee. “Dad was supportive anyways. All he wanted was for me to be happy.”

“So… Did you continue with your masters?” 

“Yeah. It took me awhile to decide, and I knew I would be delayed compared to everyone else, but… aah, I don’t know how to say this without being embarrassed.” Jaehyun buries his face on his hands, cheeks obviously burning. 

Doyoung smiles affectionately. “Why? What’s up? Is it related to something stupid like… uh…  I don’t know, studies on game of fucking thrones?”

That made Jaehyun emerge from his hiding, laughing with the smile he has always called starlight with how blindingly beautiful it is. “No, it’s not like that.” He says in between breaths. When he finishes, he looks at Doyoung with loving eyes and a smile he has always seen in his dreams. “I thought of you and I knew I wanted to take up what I have been wanting to take up.”

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, surprised, eyes wide and heart racing. Jaehyun is still the same after all these years, so passion- driven and generous. Doyoung remembers what Jaehyun has always been wanting, has always had the talent for it. Doyoung eventually smiles.

“You took up creative writing.” He says, quiet but sure.

Jaehyun nods. “Yup. You know how much I have always wanted to be a writer.”

Doyoung finally smiles, remembering all the moments Jaehyun writes his heart out in random hours of the day, finishing a novel but never showing it to anyone except Doyoung. And he remembers how Jaehyun’s words strike him, how it’s always about the beauty and the toxicity of life. How every verse transcends time and space exists only in the pages he has held with his writing. It was the most beautiful thing he has read, every piece Jaehyun showed him was something he has never read before, so unique and so… Jaehyun.

“I… I’m proud of you, Jaehyun.” He finally wills himself to say, and it feels so good to finally say it after so many years.

“I’m really thankful for having you in my life, Doyoung.” Doyoung goes speechless, and Jaehyun senses it as he reaches across the table to hold his cold hands against his warm ones. “And I’m either going to write my way into forever, or teach with the same passion you hold.” Jaehyun looks at their intertwined hands. “Look Doyoung, I’m sorry about that night-”

“I forgave you years ago, Jaehyun.” He interrupts him mid-sentence, and Jaehyun is left with his mouth open. Doyoung smiles. “I should be the one to ask for forgiveness. I didn’t gave you the chance to explain yourself.”

There was silence between them before Jaehyun speaks up again. “I guess it’s both of our faults. I just want you to know that I went through my days without you by thinking of you. You gave me strength just like when we were together.”

Doyoung knew he was about to cry and he knew they were in a public place, but he lets the tears quietly flow. And, just like before, Jaehyun catches it for him, always with a smile that makes Doyoung smile too. “I’m sorry. Ah, fuck, I’m crying.” Doyoung laughs as he wipes his tears-streaked cheeks. “Maybe I’ve been wanting to hear those words for such a long time.”

“I’m here now, Doyoung. I can let you hear those words everyday if you let me.” 

“What do you mean, Jae?”

Jaehyun smiles as he goes back to intertwine their fingers together again. “Kim Doyoung, do you want to start again? You and I against the world from the beginning until forever again, just like before. The difference is I’m not afraid to live under your shadow anymore because I’ll be watching you soar from behind, and I know you won’t leave me behind.”

Doyoung suddenly notices the absence of rain outside and the clouds clear up the sky, stars finally shining beautifully. 

“You and I against the world... Promise me that it’s forever, Jae.”

Jaehyun smiles. “I promise.”

Fate really played a funny game, but he enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm contemplating whether or not i should put an epilogue of some sorts and explain how they are a year or so later yknow idk if yall still stay through it. Comment if you'll stay through it hahaha i need the motivation anyway and tell me what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open-ended hahaha but if you want a continuation, then just tell me in the comments :) im so willing to write what will happen next hehe
> 
> thank you for reading and hmu at my twt @JungDoSmile


End file.
